Lily, James and the Secret Keeper
by Daisfunky
Summary: It's Lily and James' one year anniversary. The two of them have settled down in Godrick's Hollow enjoying married life. Then a sudden threat causes them to be confined in their own house and think hard about the people they trust. I have read and studied
1. To Lily and James!

**Discliamer: Harry Potter's rights belong to J.K.Rowling.**

**A.N. Well people, it's finally here! Lily, James and the Secret Keeper! I have plans for this fic. Many many plans. I know that Harry Potter and the Return of Voldemort is yet to be finished but no worries. I'm a woman who can multi task! (I'd like to meet one who can't!) I will update regularly so no worries. Enjoy the fic! I must say, this chapter was fun to type!**

**

* * *

**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**"To Lily and James!"**

The sky was a swirl of dark colours as the sun set behind a forest of tall trees in the west. A tall, dark haired wizard with glasses surveyed the scene through the window of his house in Godrick's Hollow. He could see the dirty lane running through the large field towards a bunch of little stone houses.

As the day became night, windows glowed with light as the occupants of each home lit their house. The wizard rolled up the sleeve of his cotton jumper, revealing a strong forearm covered in pale skin. The wizard pushed open the little window and let in a cool breeze. The earth grew quiet as nature settled down for the night. The wizard smiled contently and inhaled the fresh air. Somewhere from a distance an owl cooed.

"James, are you ready for dinner?" A woman's voice called up the stairs. The wizard closed the window quickly and made his way for the bedroom door. He descended the stairs at a run and jumped the last two steps. With a broad grin he entered the dining room to see a woman with long silky, red hair smiling at him as she placed two plates of roast onto the small wooden table.

The table was set for two and there were two lit candles in the centre. James' eyes looked back at the woman and he gazed at her for a moment. Her bottle green eyes seem to widen and spread warmth into James' soul. Those eyes were filled with nothing but love and compassion. The red headed woman smiled, showing a straight set of teeth. Her left cheek dimpled and her eyes twinkled.

"What are you looking at?" she asked in a song like voice.

The sound flowed through James' senses making him shiver with delight inside. He grinned and walked over to her. The woman followed him with her eyes and allowed him to hold her in his strong arms. James looked down at the woman in his arms and held her left hand, smiling at the wedding ring on its finger. He kissed the top of her head and sighed.

The two of them were silent for a few moments, enjoying the moment, then the woman lifted her head and kissed James lightly on the lips and they broke apart.

"Gosh Lily," James sighed as he looked at the food when they both sat down. There were a mountain of roasted potatoes, portions of succulent chicken and a range of soft vegetables, drenched in gravy. Lily smiled as she placed her napkin on her lap and filled the two stemmed glasses with Ame – a muggle, non alcoholic drink that Lily favoured.

Once both glasses were filled they picked them up and James made a toast. "Our one year anniversary, what a joy it has been, may we both love each other to the end, and live to see our grandchildren running about the house. It other words, to Lily and James!" he said triumphantly. Lily laughed as they clinked glasses and took a sip.

"You are funny, James." She said as she picked up her knife and fork and began to eat. James followed suit and the two of them enjoyed a lovely romantic dinner.

One they finished desert James cleared the table and washed the dishes using magic. Lily sat down on the sofa in the living room and waited for James to join her. Soon James collapsed by her side and threw his arm round her shoulders. She snuggled into him and they watched the fire burning in the coal fireplace.

"I love you James Potter." She sighed.

"I love you Lily Potter." James returned with a wide smile.

"One year later and we're still smiling; we must be doing something right." Lily said humorously. James laughed.

"Yes but we've had our moments." James said through a chuckle as he remembered several of the petty arguments that occurred in the past.

"Well they weren't that bad!" Lily said reasonably. James straightened up and looked at her in shock.

"You threw me out in the rain for three days!" he exclaimed. Lily smirked.

"You deserved it!" she said as she threw her head back and laughed at the memory.

"What did I do to deserve that?" James asked incredulously. Lily suddenly looked at him seriously.

"I had told you time after time after time, not. To. Leave. The. Toilet. Seat. Up!" she replied in gritted teeth. James relaxed again and shook his head.

Lily sighed ran her hand up and down his chest. The wool of his jumper itched against his skin and James felt a great urge to scratch. He resisted.

"Earlier you talked about grandchildren…" Lily trailed off. James looked down at her with an inquiring expression.

"Yeah?" he said bidding her to continue. Lily grinned and bit her lip.

"But we don't even have any children to have grandchildren." She pointed out softly.

James blinked as her meaning struck him between the eyes. Then he brightened.

"Well, we can't have that." He said with a smile. Lily sat up and looked at him.

"You mean-" she began hopefully, James nodded as he gave her a sly smile.

Lily flushed and threw herself onto him. Thanks to James' quidditch reflexes he managed to catch her in his arms. The two of them shared a passionate kiss and he lifted Lily up and carried her to the hall. Grinning widely, he stumbled up the stairs, kicked the bedroom door open, entered and pushed the door back with his foot.

"Here we go again!" James said and they both laughed.

* * *

REVIEW and tell me what you think!

**Daisfunk.**


	2. The News

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and it's character's do not belong to me. Yeesh this thing is tedious.

* * *

A.N. Next chapter up. Yay!

* * *

The News

The next few months passed blissfully for Lily and James. Within two months of trying for a baby, Lily declared that she was pregnant. James picked her up in his arms and swung her round in circles until Lily vomited on him. He soon learnt to be careful with her. The two of them arranged to have their friends over to share the good news with them.

So when James got home one day, Lily had already cooked a meal worthy of Hogwarts and set the table. He kissed his wife and made his way upstairs to change his clothes and clean up. Fifteen minutes later Lily entered the bedroom just as James had taken off his trousers. He jumped and tried to conceal himself, Lily laughed.

"You must be joking," she said as she placed her hands on her hips and an amused expression on her face. James wobbled on one foot and reached for his jeans from the double bed.

"What?" he asked quickly. Lily walked up to him with a smile.

"I've seen a lot more of you then that, darling. There's no need to worry about modesty now." She said in a low voice as she looked him up and down in a cheeky manner. James relaxed a little and laughed.

"Yeah, I know, I don't even know why I did that." He said just before they kissed. When they parted James knelt to the floor and placed a hand tenderly on Lily's small bump.

"And how are we today?" he asked the bump. Lily chuckled and shook her head with amusement.

"Baby is fine. I saw the Healer today; I'm 3 months pregnant next Friday." Lily said softly as she placed her hand lovingly on James'. He looked up surprised.

"That means that it happened on our anniversary night!" James exclaimed happily. Lily nodded.

"So we didn't need to keep trying." She sighed. James smirked. The two of them had been trying for a baby at every opportunity, it was rather tiring, but who was James to complain? His smirk turned into a grin.

"Well there's no harm in, you know, _making sure_," he said slyly as he stood up and kissed her on the lips whilst pulling her close to his body. When they broke apart Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I see," she said, they were about to kiss again when the doorbell rang. They both jumped.

"They're here already?" James exclaimed as he pulled on his Jeans. Lily flicked a lock of red hair out of her face.

"I'll let them in, you come down when you're ready," she said and with that she left the room. James hurriedly got himself dressed.

A few minutes later

"There you are James! What took you so long? We were waiting to start this feast Lily has provided us!" Exclaimed a tall Wizard with shaggy black hair as James entered the dining room.

Lily was sat on the far end of the table, to her right sat Remus Lupin, the rest of the chairs were empty.

James grinned and the two men embraced in a brotherly hug. "Good to see you Sirius." He said. Sirius clapped him on the shoulder and gave him a wink before the two of them approached the table. Remus got up and James gave him a quick hug. With a smile at Lily, James sat on the other head of the table.

"So is this it?" he asked as he looked around the table. Sirius sat on Remus' right and the two chairs facing him were empty.

Lily smiled and shook her head.

"No, Peter is running a bit late, apparently Albus wanted to talk to him, which is why he is late too." She explained calmly.

"Albus Dumbledore is coming tonight?" Sirius asked in a awe as he picked up his knife and fork.

"Yes," Lily said with a nod.

"Should we wait for them?" James asked, just as Sirius was about to place a whole roast potato in his mouth, he froze and his eyes darted to Lily.

"You can relax Sirius," she said through a laugh, "They wont be here for a while, we should begin." Sirius grinned, popped the potato in his mouth, chewed thoughtfully and then gave Lily the thumbs up.

"You're cooking is spectacular as usual Lily." He remarked once he swallowed. Lily flushed with pride.

"So how have you been Remus?" Lily asked as she turned to him. Remus smiled softly, small lines appeared near his eyes.

"I've been well, unfortunately no one wants to employ me and I'm being forced to live in a secluded area on my own…apart from that, I've been very well indeed." He said calmly.

"When is the next full moon?" James asked him. Remus stopped smiling and looked down in thought.

"Two weeks from now," he replied. Lily gave Remus a sympathetic smile.

"Perhaps in a few years, the healers will find a cure." She said hopefully. Sirius barked with laughter and everyone looked at him.

"As if!" He exclaimed. "The healers have enough people on their hands to worry about making cures. Voldemort seems to be on a roll, he's torturing people left right and centre!"

There was a subdued silence after Sirius' words. The four of them ate quietly until there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get that." James said quickly as he got up from the table. Lily smiled from where she sat and placed her hand on her stomach.

James opened the door to see his old friend, Peter Pettigrew, a short man, with mousy hair. The two of them shook hands and clapped each other's shoulders.

"Glad you could make it Peter," James said lightly, Peter gave a strange smile and entered the house, behind him stood Albus Dumbledore.

James grinned.

"Albus, always a pleasure," he said as the two of them hugged.

"I thank you most graciously for inviting me over, I was just telling Peter here that I haven't had a proper meal for some time now." Dumbledore said as he smiled serenely.

The three of them made their way to the dining room and sat down at the table.

After everyone greeted Peter and Albus, James and Lily looked at each other and smiled knowingly, for it won't be long until they would have the chance to make their important announcement.

"Well it is quite clear that you both have someone thing you want to tell us," Albus stated politely. Lily blushed and James laughed. Sirius stopped eating and looked up.

"What is it?" he asked quickly. His head swivelled from left to right as he looked from James to Lily and to James again with an enquiring look.

"James?" Peter asked curiously.

"Alright, well you're right, Lily and I do have something to tell you." James said, he looked at Lily and raised his eye brows and gestured to her, she shook her head and James nodded.

Remus looked between the two of them and noticed that Lily briefly placed her hand on her small bump again before quickly moving it away. Remus smiled.

"Are you moving house?" Sirius asked eagerly. James shook his head, his smile wide.

"You've got a promotion!" Exclaimed Sirius happily, James laughed and shook his head again.

"Perhaps it would be a good idea if we let James tell us his news rather than wait for us to guess, at the rate we are going it will be likely that we won't guess correctly for several days." Albus said with a chuckle.

Peter laughed but quickly stopped when Sirius gave him a look.

James cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"Alright, well Lily and I invited you all here so we could share some exciting news." He said slowly. His heart began to race and he was beginning to sweat. Not sure why he felt so nervous about telling everyone, James stopped.

"Yes we know that," Sirius said quickly.

"What's the news?" Peter squeaked. Remus and Albus smiled at each other.

Lily looked at James and continued. "I'm pregnant." She said softly.

There was a moment in silence, in which Sirius and Peter stared at her in shock. Then suddenly Sirius jumped up and gave James a bone breaking hug. He ran over to Lily and hugged her more gently, then patted her stomach and said "Hello in there!"

Remus congratulated the two and beamed at James.

"My, this is exciting." Albus said when Sirius finally stopped jumping up and down.

Peter was the only one who didn't speak. James looked over to him expected some sort of congratulations, but he didn't receive any; it appeared that the blood drained away from Peter's face.

After a few moments his face broke out into a smile. "Oh James, you're going to be a dad!" he said with a few tears in his eyes.

James smiled and looked at his beautiful wife. She was going to be a great mother.

A few hours passed, then Albus, Remus and Peter left. Sirius stayed because James had asked him to. Once the dishes were washed and put away James joined Lily and Sirius in the living room.

"We want you to know something," Lily said softly as James sat by her side. They held hands and James wrapped his arm around Lily's shoulder as they looked at Sirius.

"What?" Sirius asked curiously. Lily and James exchanged loving looks.

"We want you to be the baby's Godfather." James said slowly. Sirius' eyes grew wide and he stared at the two of them in shock.

"Are you serious? Me? I mean, James, Lily, are you sure? Why me? Why not Remus? He's more mature than me!" Sirius stuttered. James smiled.

"You're my best mate, and you're most like me, if anything happened to Lily and I, it would be a relief to know that the baby will know you, because then they will get a flavour of me." James said honestly. Sirius was silent and nodded with wide eyes.

"We really believe you will be a wonderful Godfather," Lily said earnestly. Sirius contemplated the thought and then grinned.

He gave the two of them a hug and patted Lily's tummy again. "I will always be there for you, little one," he said loudly into the bump. Lily and James chuckled.

"If anything happens to your mum and dad – but lets hope nothing does happen- I will let you stay at my house and I will teach you how to play quiddtich like your dad and I will raise you to be the fifth marauder!"

Sirius continued loudly.

"Oh how nice, another marauder," Lily said sarcastically.

"Of course!" James said quickly. "He must be a marauder!" Lily laughed.

"Oh and if it's a girl?" she asked. James shook his head quickly.

"No, I've decided this baby is a boy, it can't be a girl." James said firmly. It was his dream to have a son who looked exactly like him.

Eventually Sirius left and Lily and James climbed the stairs to their bedroom. Once the two of them were ready for bed they collapsed into each other's arms and sighed.

"Well now everyone knows." Lily said contentedly. James nodded sleepily.

"What a day," he exclaimed. They kissed gently and Lily rolled over to her side, James wrapped his arm over her body and the two of them drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A.N. Review please! 


	3. A vision to remember

**Disclaimer: All rights to Harry Potter and it's characters are reserved to J.K.Rowling.**

* * *

_A.N. I know, I know, it has been donkey's years since I have updated. Ah well, I have now, so don't murder me. I will update the next chapter of Return of Lord Voldemort after posting this. So that way, everyone will be happy. Well, they will be for about the time it takes to read the chapter. Then you'll all be wanting me to update again. I hope you like this chapter. Please review it._

* * *

Happy reading!

* * *

"James, wake up, come on," Lily's gentle voice disturbed James from his sleep. He mumbled something incoherent and rolled over. After a few nudges he opened his eyes and blinked several times.

"What time is it?" he asked as he buried his head into the soft pillow.

"Six thirty in the morning," was Lily's calm reply. James jumped up his eyes wide and he grasped Lily's shoulders and looked down at her large bump with a panic stricken expression.

"Is everything alright?" he asked quickly without taking his eyes off the bump which was presently covered by a flowery material. Lily leant towards James and kissed him on the fore head.

"Everything is just fine, no need to worry, and its time for work." She said patiently. James looked up and his eyes met Lily's beautiful green eyes. He smiled with relief and sighed.

"I thought you had gone into labour," he murmured with a smile. Lily laughed and shook her head.

"You think that every morning dear," she said sweetly before they shared their usual "good morning" kiss.

"Well the baby is due any day now," James said reasonably. Lily nodded and pressed her hand over her bump and took a deep shuddering breath. Her face screwed up with pain and concentration for a moment when she was smiling again. James jumped and started to panic again.

"Was that a contraction? Has it started now? Should you sit down?" he shook Lily slightly and forced her to sit down on the bed. Lily laughed and waved a hand to make him stop pestering her with questions.

"James dear, we have been through this." She said as she closed her eyes and sighed.

"I will tell you when I am in labour, what I am having right now are Braxton hicks. When I do go into labour you will think I have weed all over the floor," James grimaced. "Then you must get the baby bag, apparate me to St. Mungo's and tell me to breathe." James nodded fervently.

"Alright, alright, I'll remember." He said quickly. He got up and began to get dressed.

"What would you like for breakfast? I'll make it for you to have in bed if you like." James said as he pulled on a shirt and buttoned it up. Lily shook her head and lovingly helped him with his tie.

"You are too good to me James," she said softly and stroked his messy hair. James grinned.

"Pancakes then?" he asked, Lily's face lit up. James winked at her and pulled on his trousers.

"You get back into bed; I bring breakfast up, yes." He ordered seriously in a cave man like tone. Lily shook her head and laughed to herself as she saluted him and waddled over to the bed. She eased herself down onto the mattress with her hand placed protectively over her bump and she rolled over into the covers. Breathing heavily and looking a little disgruntled Lily righted herself and sat up. James smiled as he watched her, loving her all the more.

"I'll be back." He said dramatically as he placed on his cloak and ran out of the room like batman. Lily laughed.

James cooked the pancakes the muggle way, he thought that would please Lily. He did however, use magic to clean the kitchen and pour orange juice into a cup. He also conjured a lily flower and placed it in a small vase. He took out a tray from one of the cupboards, slid it onto the work top and placed the plate of pancakes, the flower, a knife and fork and the drink of orange onto the tray and carried it up to the bedroom feeling rather pleased with himself.

James entered the room to find the bed empty and the bathroom door closed. He shrugged and bent down to rest the tray onto the bedside table to the side of the bed. When he straightened again his eyes grew wide and shocked. He noticed a large wet patch on the mattress.

"LILY!" He shouted loudly as he ran for the bathroom door. The door swung open and Lily was bent over the sink, grasping the basin with her sweaty hands and breathing unsteadily.

"James-" she breathed and grabbed his arm pulling him towards her. She looked up at him, her eyes watery and face red.

"It's Time," she said with great difficulty. James nodded quickly, his heart racing and palms sweaty. He magicked the baby bag and then flicked his wand at Lily. Her sodden nightgown was replaced with a new fresh one.

"Hold onto to me Lily, I'll take you now, alright?" James said quickly, forcing himself to stay calm. His wife needed him to be strong and keep himself together. Lily closed her eyes and moaned as she nodded quickly and clutched his arm. James kissed her forehead, turned and the two of them apparated.

Within moments James was hurrying Lily across to reception of the wizard's hospital. The floors and ceiling were pristinely clean and there was an overwhelmingly strong smell of disinfectant. James wondered why the healers used disinfectant for a moment until Lily let out a scream, he wrapped his arm around her and said "Breathe Lily, Breathe." Lily closed her eyes and nodded to show that she heard.

Once the two of them reached the desk a healer hurried to them and conjured a wheel chair for Lily.

"How far is she on?" the female healer asked in a brisk voice. Her hair was dull and tied back into a severe bun. James thought she must have been a relative of professor McGonagol. Lily let out another scream. James blinked and swallowed as he had no idea what the healer's question meant.

"She's in labour," he said weakly, the healer pursed her lips and seemed to be using all of her self control to stop herself from rolling her eyes at him.

"Yes I can see that sir, my question is, how dilated is she?" the healer asked as she and James hurried along the hall towards the maternity unit. James pushed the wheel chair with one hand and massaged Lily's shoulder with the other.

"Breathe Lily, remember to breathe dear," he murmured. Lily whimpered and nodded.

James then turned back to the healer. "Dilated? What do you mean?" he asked. The healer seemed to lose her temper because she huffed and picked up the pace. James was sure he heard her mutter "men," under her breath.

They reached a ward and the healer opened the door, James followed, pushing Lily into a clean room with a single bed.

"James-" Lily said weakly, she had her hands pressed against her bump and tears rolling down her cheeks. James kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. He then helped her down onto the bed.

"Breathe Lily," he reminded her. Lily then took gulps of air and her chest heaved up and down as she breathed rapidly. Her face showed concentration and her head was dripping with sweat. James pushed a few wet strands of red hair out of her eyes and rubbed her cheek.

The healer then placed a hand on James' shoulder, James turned quickly.

"You need to leave now, the waiting room is down the hall." She said curtly. James stopped breathing.

"What?" he exclaimed. He couldn't just leave Lily with this crazy healer woman who appeared to have no patience for people. No, he wouldn't leave her. He turned back to Lily who had stopped moaning and led back against the pillows. She had her eyes closed and breathed deeply.

"James, go," he whispered. James held her hand and looked desperately at her.

"But who will tell you to breathe?" he asked in a pathetically weak voice, a flicker of a smile appeared on Lily's face.

"James, I love you, but if you tell me to breathe one more time, I will curse you into oblivion," she murmured and then winced with pain and sat forward.

"But-" James stuttered, two male healers entered the room and approached the bed quickly.

"Sir, you need to leave," one of them said. James felt his heart race again. He really did not want to leave his wife at such an important time.

Lily pulled him close to her and kissed him on the lips, their sweat mingled and James suddenly tasted salt. He looked at Lily who had opened her green eyes and looked pleadingly at him.

"Go darling," she said softly, "I'll be fine," James nodded sadly, as the healers rushed about the bed, preparing for delivery.

"I love you," he murmured to her and pressed his forehead to hers. She was hot and clammy but he did not care.

"I love you too," Lily sighed and the two of them broke apart. James ran a hand through his hair and made for the door. Once he got there he turned back to have one last look at his wife.

She lay there in that little bed, looking so flustered and in so much agony. Tears flooded her eyes and her cheeks were as red as her hair. She bit her lip hard and nodded at James with a determined look. James nodded fervently and left the room.


	4. My Son

A.N I'm so sorry it's been ages, but hey, I've had computer trouble and time trouble. Besides, I've been typing up a new chapter for Return of Lord Voldemort, which hasn't been updated for MONTHS. So anyways, here's the story. Please remember to review. Even if you have nothing to say.

* * *

**"My Son"**

Feeling shaken and completely lost, James walked down the hall until he reached a small room which had a dozen chairs littered about and books on the floor.

James noticed one laying open showing an article which said "Lockhart's guide to becoming a dad!" there was a big shiny picture of a blonde wizard grinning widely to show off his white teeth and looking down at the baby boy in his arms.

James smirked when he noticed the baby was crying madly, its cheeks were red and he wore a furious expression on his face.

James collapsed in a chair and raised a hand to his head, he felt like he had two wands probing his temples and the fat lady in the pink dress jumping on his head. He closed his eyes and groaned.

"James? James Potter?"

James opened his eyes with a start and looked up, there standing was a wizard in his twenties looking at James with recognition and surprise. James smiled and stood up to shake the wizard's hand.

"Hey, Frank Longbottom right? How are you?" James said good-naturedly. Frank sighed heavily and laughed.

"Alice is having a baby," he said hopelessly. James clapped his shoulder and congratulated him.

"My Wife's having a baby too," he replied.

Frank looked at James with surprise again and said "wow, who's the unfortunate witch?" James chuckled.

"Lily Evans," he said thinking how strange it was to say her name like that again. He suddenly felt like he was back at Hogwarts in the boy's dormitory.

"Ah so you got the girl you wanted in the end? Well you always did James…none of the girls could resist you back at school, it made it a lot harder for the rest of us lads to find a girl." Frank said lightly. James shook his head to himself and laughed.

They both sat down in chairs. "So how long have you been here?" Frank asked. James ran a hand through his hair, Frank watched with slight amusement.

"About half an hour I think." James finally said heavily. It felt much longer than that.

"Ah, well we just arrived." Frank said.

James nodded and said "Oh right," there was suddenly an uncomfortable silence and the two men stared at the floor with identical expressions of worry for their wives.

"So do you know if it's a girl or boy?" Frank asked after a few moments. James smiled.

"No, Lily wanted it to be a surprise, but I know it has to be a boy," he said. Frank smiled politely.

"That's nice, I'd hate to have a boy, thankfully my wife went to have a scan in a muggle hospital and they said it's a girl," he said. James raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"What's wrong with having a boy?" he asked.

"Nothing," Frank said quickly. "I'd just much prefer to have a daughter," he continued then he shrugged.

The two men were silent again.

After a few long moments Sirius bounced into the room followed by a weary looking Remus.

"James! It's happening! You're becoming a father! I'm becoming a God father!" Sirius exclaimed as he jumped around with excitement and gave James a bone breaking hug.

James laughed and shook Remus' hand.

"How did you both find out?" James asked curiously, he was in such a panic with Lily before he didn't think about leaving a note or contacting anyone.

Sirius winked at him. "I just knew, had a feeling, you know," Remus rolled his eyes.

"He was snooping around in your bedroom looking for socks, when he noticed water all over the bed." He said calmly. James raised an eyebrow.

"You were looking for socks?" he asked Sirius in an amused voice. Sirius smiled guiltily.

Suddenly a blonde healer hurried into the room. "Mr Longbottom," she breathed, her large chest heaved up and down as she tried to regain her breath. She beckoned for Frank to follow her.

"Oh looks like my daughter's been born," he said happily to the men and turned to follow the healer, who shook her head as she began to walk away.

"No Mr Longbottom, it's a boy," James could here her say quietly. Frank's face paled.

"But we painted the room pink," he said helplessly. The two of them disappeared round a corner.

"Mate, how are you feeling?" Sirius asked seriously as James sat down in a chair with a sigh.

"I'm alright," he replied just as his stomach tightened. He hoped Lily was alright, it seemed wrong that he wasn't allowed to be with his wife.

"Stupid Mungos," he muttered under his breath, Lily had told him that he would be with her to hold her hand and tell her to breathe.

"Listen James, I know this is a bad time to say, but you need to know…" Remus said quietly. James looked up worriedly.

"What?" he asked. Sirius and Remus exchanged looks.

"Dumbledore knew where you were, that's how we knew." Remus said slowly. James shrugged.

"Okay well I thought the socks story was quite weak, especially as Sirius never wears socks." He said as he glanced at Sirius who shrugged.

"We had to lie, we couldn't risk Frank figuring anything out," Remus said quickly. James nodded.

"Alright, what's going on?" he asked quietly. Remus took a breath and sat down next to James.

"He's after you," Sirius said in a low voice. Cold chills ran down James' spine and his heart momentarily stopped beating. He swallowed.

"What do you mean," he murmured. Sirius rubbed his neck and sat down too.

"Dumbledore, he knows, he won't tell us how, but he knows that Voldemort is after you and Lily," Sirius said barely above a whisper. Panic began to race through James' veins; he stood up quickly and felt an impulse to run down the corridor to Lily.

"James," Remus said powerfully. James took a shuddering sigh as his heart raced; he looked at Remus who looked back at him worriedly.

"Actually what Sirius said isn't right," Sirius suddenly shook his head and looked pointedly at Remus who stopped talking. He sighed and said "He must know," to Sirius who sighed and looked down at the floor. James watched the two of them with fear.

"What are you not telling me?" he asked loudly. Remus placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him hard.

"He's after your son," he whispered. James' eyes grew wide and fearful for a moment.

"My Son," he asked weakly.

Then, a piercing scream filled the air, without so much as a nod to either Remus or Sirius James dashed out of the room and hurried to the ward where Lily was.

* * *

Please review! I won't update until I get 10 for this chapter. Sorry. 


End file.
